


Reverie

by kanekiki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, ritsu is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: Set after Operetta.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Operetta.

A brutally long day is finally over—well, it's been over for about an hour now, the clocks turning over onto the next day as his phone screen reads at one in the morning. Even though Mao has been completely worked down to the bone recently, the second he gets home, he feels restless. 

He's sneaking through the house, dead silent at the dead of night he until he reaches the haven of his room. He throws himself onto his bed, exhaling a deep, long sigh. Undoing his tie before he gets comfortable, he tosses it on the floor. It doesn't make him feel any more comfortable, he doesn't even feel like getting up and changing completely out of his school clothes. So he pulls his hair clip from his bangs, making them flop over his face. Mao thinks, he should just go to sleep but he feels bothered and a bit uncomfortable. 

It's a shame, he knows that Ritsu is asleep right now because from where Mao can see out from his window, Ritsu's room is completely black. _Why isn't Ritsu awake right now?_ Ah—that's right, Ritsu is trying to fix his nocturnal sleeping habits and has been doing a good job at getting himself to school on time every day, for the sake of helping Mao by helping himself. He's still not quite used to that though, he considers texting Ritsu again even after sending a goodnight text earlier in the evening, but decides against it because he knows Ritsu doesn’t like being woken up.

If Ritsu was up, there'd be some kind of light, from a laptop, phone screen or table lamp indicating he's up, but there's nothing. Mao regrets coming home so late again, he’s barely got to see Ritsu lately because of how busy he’s been. Even though he’s happy Ritsu finally started sleeping at a normal time, he misses Ritsu sneaking in through his window during the middle of the night.

He doesn't like having regrets about anything, but he's close to believing he kind of slightly regrets taking the student council president role. It's honestly exhausting, and he’s never been one to complain. His life is more revolving around school since he started his 3rd year. It's not that he really minds, because he's been told that he is the masochistic type that likes being preoccupied, but he really doesn't get any time for himself any more.

It's always school, home, sleep, repeat. And he feels stuck in a rut, that's probably why he's so unsettled right now. Now that he has just a small amount of time to himself, he thinks. Forget about himself, it's been even longer since he's got to spend time with Ritsu.

_Damn_, it really _has_ been so long since Ritsu and he could be completely alone. And it's eating him up inside, a special kind of gnawing in his chest, a hole in his heart, a specific kind of loneliness that can only be associated with Ritsu.

It’s been too long. He misses Ritsu so much.

Maybe that’s why he’s so uncomfortable.

Mao's hand slides up his shirt reluctantly at first, and then purposely touching his chest, wishing it was Ritsu's hand. His restlessness gets the better of him, maybe this will relieve it, and get rid of some of his stress. Slowly, he feels himself falling into it, focusing, closing his eyes, his fingers brush over a nipple which has his chest rising from desiring a more gratifying feeling.

Sighing, he can perfectly envision the look Ritsu would have on his face—a dangerous smirk, his eyes lighting up at Mao's neediness.

However, probably because of how desperate and needy he really is, his brain keeps telling him: _It's not the same._ Of course it’s not the same as being with Ritsu, he can only imagine how it would be like. But, if he thinks hard enough, Ritsu can be here with him.

If he tries hard enough, he can feel the soft, slightly cooler skin touching him instead of his own. It’s not his own hand gliding against his abdomen, though his hands are a bit rougher than Ritsu’s. If he believes enough, when he turns his head, he can catch the faint scent of Ritsu on his pillow, from where his head normally rests when he’s in Mao’s room.

He hears Ritsu's words in his head, that have been on his mind since he said it. Mao remembers he said _'what are you talking about'_, but surely if Ritsu was here right now, he wouldn't even have to ask for what he wanted the other day, when they performed together and shortly before that.

His hand slides down farther, teasing himself the same way Ritsu would, until he undoes his belt and tosses it on the floor. His hand wanders down, unzipping his pants, under the waistband of his boxers, he knows better than to waste time.

_‘Think about me instead,_’ Oh, he wishes Ritsu would believe that he already does. If only Ritsu knew who's on his mind right now as he touches himself, stroking himself slowly at first and then faster and faster, engulfed in the fantasy that it’s Ritsu doing this to him. His cock is already so hard, flushed and heavy resting against his finger tips.

Biting his lip as he pumps his hand intently, he doesn’t even think about how desperate it is to be _this_ into it. His face gets hot, the tips of his ears begin to burn. He pretty much thinks only of Ritsu when he does this nowadays. He always does, and especially right now, all he wants to think about is Ritsu. He needs to, while the sound of his voice ringing in his ears is still fresh, still audible.

_‘Look at me only.’_ Yeah, he catches himself doing that all the time, too. As he pictures Ritsu's pretty face pouting as he said it. He wonders how long its been since he committed each of Ritsu’s facial features to memory, it’s had to have been a long time, in his head he can even count Ritsu’s individual eyelashes. As his thoughts begin to wander he has to bite back moans caught painfully in his throat but he doesn’t want to only hear himself, imagining the face Ritsu would make while he's moaning. His own hips eagerly and sloppily thrust up into his fist.

Mao only has eyes for Ritsu, truly, he believes that. Eyes squeezed shut tight when Ritsu’s tired, eyebrows upturned, a harsh blush illuminating all of his delicate features, fangs peeking out from a top lip of a modestly opened mouth. Mao briefly wonders how far Ritsu’s mouth can stretch open, shiny red lips wrapped around his dick. _Fuck_, Ritsu is so pretty, the only one he's ever thought to be attractive enough to think about for real, like this, when he does this to himself. Mao's eyes squeeze closed harder, hips arching from the bedsheets, throbbing inside the tight grip of his palm.

_‘Love only me.’_ Ah, Ritsu doesn't even try to be subtle about his possessive behavior when it comes to Mao. The obvious feelings, the possessiveness that drives Mao crazy and turns him on, belonging to Ritsu makes his stomach twist and churn. He can’t control the quiet, breathy moans pouring from his lips, if he was louder, maybe then Ritsu could hear him, suffocating in pleasure. It only drives him to the edge, he hopes the noises he makes would please Ritsu. His wrist twists as he jerks it back and forth, mercilessly pumping his cock. His thighs are shaking.Mao has only ever loved only one person like this in his life, and it's always been Ritsu, even since they were young.

_‘Swear your eternal love to me.’_ He will love Ritsu until the day that he dies, he would promise him that. Ritsu makes him feel so good, makes him feel so complete, only Ritsu can make him feel like this, even if it’s just the mere thought of him it doesn’t matter. He loves Ritsu so much, so much, _so much._

_Maa~kun—_

"Rit...chan." Voice ending on a broken heave of Ritsu's name, he spills all over his hand, dripping onto his stomach, pulsing hard and trembling from his head to his toes. He doesn’t even open his eyes, chest heaving and not quite able to catch his breath. He can’t believe he got _that_ into it, got off that hard by just thinking of Ritsu alone. Real, actual Ritsu would probably be so angry and jealous of imaginary Ritsu that exists in Mao’s head, it makes Mao laughs ironically to himself.

He gets up slowly, one hand rubbing at his forehead, going to clean himself up. He thinks, it’s embarrassing looking back, he really _should not_ be thinking of Ritsu like that when he’s not sure if Ritsu truly understands his own feelings for Mao, and maybe he should verbally answer and acknowledge Ritsu sometime soon, so he wouldn’t have to keep doing this, torturing himself in a way, alone.

Well, he can save that for another day, he’s finally exhausted, tension sapped from his body. He flops back onto bed, the space next to him especially empty and cold, but he curls up next to it anyway, wishing he could hold the love of his life within his arms right now.

Hopefully, he can dream of Ritsu tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> maosturbation xD
> 
> once again another weird fic. short and sweet solo fic I just had to get it out of my system.


End file.
